


The Heat

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Magnus Bane Birthday Bash 2019 [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM dynamics, Biting, Blowjobs, Butt Plugs, Exhibitionism, Frottage, M/M, Marking, Panty Kink, Possessiveness, Praise Kink, Remote Vibrators, Riding, Rough Sex, Runes used for sex, Sex Toys, This fic EARNS its rating okay?, This is literally one long kink list and I love it, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, dirty talking, wall fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: On a night they're set to go out to Pandemonium, Magnus instead confesses to Alec he wants something else, something more.  Alec is more than happy to oblige.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Magnus Bane Birthday Bash 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666054
Comments: 20
Kudos: 297





	The Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Combination of two prompts for Magnus Bane Birthday Bash! 
> 
> From Symphonic-Chaos: Magnus prompt we talked about in the car! 'The Club', dancing, the wall, Alec arms, Magnus thighs, you know me. 😏😉
> 
> From Saeths: Because he's older and has more "experience", Magnus is used to people assuming that he wants to be on top. He's expecting the same with Alec, but instead he gets Alec slamming him into a wall and talking about how he's been fantasizing about Magnus' legs around his waist as Alec fucks him until he can only remember Alec's name.

Alec watched as Magnus hummed and paced (without really pacing), across the room again. He tracked the movements and tilted his head, wondering exactly what it was that had clearly bothered Magnus to the point that he felt the need to pace, magic snapping impatiently around his fingertips. 

  
He let Magnus make another two circuits of the room before Alec finally stood up and stepped in front of Magnus, making him stop. "Magnus.“ 

  
Magnus shook himself and snapped a glass of wine into his hand, taking a long sip. "Alexander?” 

  
“Talk to me?” Alec requested, reaching out to slide his fingertips under the silk robe that Magnus was wearing, tracing his fingers along the edge of lace panties he could feel. "What’s wrong?“ 

  
Magnus huffed out a sigh and tossed his head. "Nothing is wrong, I’m just lost in my head. It’s been a long week as you well know.” 

  
Alec gave a wry grin and leaned in, pressing a kiss to Magnus’ neck, sliding his fingers up a bit higher, just to feel Magnus shiver. "I do. That’s why we wanted to go out tonight and blow off some steam.“ 

  
“Mmmhmmm,” Magnus hummed, tilted his head back for Alexander. "Exactly.“ 

  
Alec raised both of his eyebrows and pulled his mouth back from Magnus’ skin and studied him. "Do you not want to go out? We can do something else if you’d like to. I’m certainly not married to the idea of what I suggested.”

  
Magnus exhaled hard and narrowed his eyes at Alexander. "It’s hardly that.“ 

  
“But it is something,” Alec interrupted, frowning. "Tell me what’s wrong.“ 

  
Magnus bit down on his lip and trailed a finger over the edge of his wine glass, looking down at it. "There’s nothing wrong,” he stated, his voice firm. "Please believe me when I say that.“ 

  
Alec relaxed and smiled, leaning in to kiss Magnus on the forehead. "I’m glad to hear it, and I do believe you.”

  
“Good,” Magnus said, taking another deep breath, inhaling and flexing his shoulders as he did. "I don’t want to go to Pandemonium tonight.“ 

  
Alec blinked and nodded. "Okay, I assumed you would want to go there, I know it’s safe and you know it-”

  
“And that’s exactly why I don’t want to go there,” Magnus said. "I don’t want both of us to have to be ourselves and the High Warlock and Inquisitor while we enjoy being together.“ 

  
"I understand that,” Alec said with a smile. "You want to go somewhere else?“ 

  
Magnus nodded, relaxing at the easy acceptance from Alexander. "Yes, I do. There’s a club called _The Heat_. I want to go there.“ 

  
"Got it,” Alec agreed, shrugging. "Easy enough, and if you still want to dance, I have the perfect outfit picked for tonight.“ 

  
"Except,” Magnus cleared his throat again. "There’s something else that you should know about this club,“ he started, taking a deep breath. "It’s…more open than Pandemonium.” 

  
“More open,” Alec repeated, raising both of his eyebrows. "Which means what, exactly?“ 

  
Magnus flushed and let out a quick breath, glancing away from Alexander to look at the wall. "While you often joke about the floor on Pandemonium being barely concealed sex…” he trailed off, glancing back at Alec. 

  
“The Heat…has more than that?” Alec hedged, watching Magnus. He watched Magnus’ eyes flicker and then the glamour was gone, and piercing golden eyes had captured his. 

  
“Yes,” Magnus agreed, licking his lips. "It’s not uncommon to see many couples enjoying themselves against the wall around the dance floor. Hearing, and seeing them, being watched by them…“ he shivered and bit down on his lower lip. "It’s something very different than what Pandemonium offers me.” 

  
Alec tilted his head and studied Magnus, at the way he was holding himself carefully, gently, as though he were afraid of being rejected, of being turned down. It was a look he hadn’t seen on Magnus in a long time. Alec reached out and turned Magnus’ face towards him again. " _Magnus._ ”

  
"Obviously,” Magnus continued. "You don’t need to do anything along those lines, if that isn’t what you want. But I thought you might….enjoy the ability to try.”

  
Alec hummed and considered it. "And you want me in charge tonight?” he added, glancing down at Magnus.

  
“Yes,” Magnus agreed, his voice soft. 

  
Alec grinned and nuzzled into Magnus’ neck, sucking hard at the skin there. "I think you underestimate just how much I enjoy doing that.”

  
Magnus blinked and pulled back a fraction, staring at Alexander. While Alec didn’t mind the two of them switching in the bedroom, or trying a variety of positions, it was clear that he preferred a certain more than another. "You would?”

  
Alec chuckled and nodded. "Oh yes,“ he purred, sucking another mark into Magnus neck, feeling him shiver. "I wouldn’t mind at all.” 

  
Magnus groaned and tilted his head back for Alec, pulling him in close, reaching out to cling at the black button up that Alec was wearing. "Alexander…”

  
"You don’t think I’ve imagined it?” Alec whispered. "Pinning you to a wall, your legs around my waist, clinging to me as I fuck you so hard you forget anything other than my name?”

  
Magnus shuddered, his whole body trembling in Alec’s arms. "You usually like me in charge.” 

  
Alec grinned, nuzzling into Magnus’ neck, sucking another mark next to the first few. "I do, you’re not wrong about that. But that doesn’t mean I don’t fantasize about other things.”

  
"You’re going to have to tell me about those one of these days,” Magnus gasped, shivering as Alec’s fingers dipped under the edge of his panties again, teasing him. "I’m sure that I’d enjoy it.”

  
"I’m sure you would,” Alec teased, licking his lips, pulling his fingers back. "But tonight, you’re going to play by my rules, I think.“ He stepped away from Magnus and tugged his fingertips away from his soft skin. 

  
Alec caught the pout on Magnus’ lips and was quick to add. "So make sure you’re thoroughly prepped and wearing one of those plugs you like so much. If I’m going to pin you to the wall and fuck you, I’m not going to wait.”

  
Magnus’ eyes went wide and he swore, shivering hard. "You’re sure?”

  
"Oh yes,” Alec agreed, licking his lips. "We’ll go there tonight, and be no one but ourselves. You’ll be Magnus and I’ll be your Alexander.”

  
"I like the sound of that,” Magnus breathed, staring at Alec’s mouth before glancing back up at his eyes. "I really do.”

  
Alec smirked and nodded. "Then you had better finish getting ready, shouldn’t you?” 

  
Magnus nodded absently, watching as Alec left him to his own devices in the bedroom. He turned to look at the outfit he’d left on the bed and tilted his head, studying it. With a quick flick of his fingers, he changed it and dropped his robe off of his shoulders. He had some proper getting ready to do, now. 

  
Alec poured himself a glass of wine and settled easily onto the couch, humming as he listening to the sound of Magnus getting ready in their bedroom. His blood was singing with the desire to do what Magnus wanted. It was going to be something for the both of them and they were going to love it. 

  
~!~

  
By the time Magnus was done getting ready and striding out of the bedroom, Alec had finished his glass of wine. He took in the picture that Magnus made and swallowed, staring. 

  
“I decided that an outfit change was in order,” Magnus drawled, looking down at himself. "Do you approve?”

  
"That is an understatement,” Alec grumbled, licking his lips as he continued to devour the sight of his husband. "I’m going to be fighting people away from you.”

  
Magnus brushed some imagined dust off the blood red shirt and twirled in place, showing the leather pants to Alexander and how low they rode on his hips. He smirked and raised both of his eyebrows at his husband, and at the way Alec stood up, stalking towards him. 

  
"You did everything I asked?” Alec asked, reaching out to trail a finger along Magnus’ jaw and down his shoulder, then down his chest, following the line of the silver necklaces he was wearing. 

  
Magnus nodded and summoned something into his hand and offered it to Alec. "I thought you might also enjoy this.“

  
Alec took the small remote and then looked to Magnus, at the naked longing in his eyes and pulled him in for a desperate kiss, panting against his lips as Magnus immediately melted into him. He flipped a switch on the remote and felt Magnus gasp into the kiss, his whole body shivering. 

  
"Someone wants us to have a damn good night,” Alec breathed, pulling back from the kiss to nuzzle into Magnus’ neck, sucking a mark into his skin to go with the others already dotted around his neck and shoulders. 

  
“I thought you might enjoy that,” Magnus gasped, smiling as he reached up, digging his fingers through Alexander’s hair. He looked down appreciatively at the royal blue button up that Alec was wearing. "I love this color on you.“

  
Alec smiled and lifted his head from Magnus’ skin. "I know. It’s the one you buy for me most often.” 

  
Magnus grinned and pulled Alec in for another kiss, anticipation for what they were about to do making his head swim. "You’re sure?“ 

  
Alec nodded and reached out, cupping his face, savoring the kiss. "I am. Trust me. Let me take care of you tonight. I promise that I’m going to make it perfect for you.” 

  
Magnus shuddered and nodded as Alec flicked the switch on the plug, turning the vibrations off. "All right.“ 

  
"Remember,” Alec breathed, pressing a quick kiss to Magnus’ forehead, grinning at the glitter he could see in Magnus’ hair. "We’re just Alexander and Magnus tonight. Let me take care of you. I love you.“ 

  
"I love you too,” Magnus breathed, reminding himself for the hundredth time just how lucky he was to have this amazing man in front of him. 

  
Alec winked and hummed, looking down at his shirt before he reached up and unbuttoned a handful of buttons, winking at Magnus when he saw his eyes flicker gold again. "Ready to take us there?“ 

  
Magnus tore his gaze away from Alec’s chest and forced himself to focus. "Now that’s playing dirty.” 

  
“Not as dirty as fucking you up against the wall as you beg for me,” Alec drawled, watching as Magnus shivered with his entire body. "But we’ll make it work.“ 

  
Magnus summoned a portal and reached out, taking Alec’s hand. "Come on.” 

  
Alec laughed and followed Magnus through the portal, breathing through the familiar swoop of nausea until they were standing in front of a club. There was a clear line to get in, but Magnus didn’t bother waiting, striding up to the front door. 

  
The bouncer took one look at them and opened the rope and Alec laughed, wrapping an arm around Magnus’ waist, whispering into his ear. "You going to tell me you own this one too?“ 

  
Magnus shook his head. "No, but I am friends with the warlock who does.” 

  
Alec laughed and gave Magnus another squeeze, stepping into the room, looking around. "What would you like to do first?“ 

  
"Drink?” Magnus asked, gesturing towards the bar. The club was done in decadent velvets and low lights, magic humming in the air around them both. 

  
“Yeah,” Alec agreed, steering Magnus towards the bar, leaning back against it as Magnus ordered drinks for them both. He looked around and caught the eye of more than one downworlder, but he didn’t recognize any of them, but he could tell they recognized his runes. He felt magic crawl over his skin and shivered a bit. 

  
“Here, try this,” Magnus said, pressing a glass into Alec’s hands, looking up at the contemplative expression. "Are you all right?“ 

  
Alec took a sip and made a pleased noise, grinning at Magnus before taking a second. "There’s some sort of glamour on all of us, isn’t there?” 

  
“Yes,” Magnus said, stretching a little as he sipped his drink, licking his lips. "We’re recognizable as the downworlders we are. But unless you’re up close and personal with someone long enough to have the glamour fade? You’re not going to recognize anyone.“ 

  
"That’s…impressive magic,” Alec said, glancing at Magnus. 

  
Magnus snorted. "Don’t let Oberon hear you say that, he’ll talk about it for hours. Supposedly his magnum opus and he’s inordinately proud of it.“ 

  
Alec laughed and pressed a kiss to Magnus’ temple. "Well, I’m going to quite enjoy taking advantage of it tonight.” His eyes caught on a pair of Seelies on a nearby couch, both of them clearly caught up in each other, hands sliding under clothing with intent. "And I think you are too.“ 

  
"Yes,” Magnus agreed, anticipation making him shiver. He glanced up at Alexander who seemed to relax with every sip of alcohol. "You look stunning tonight, Alexander.“ 

  
Alec finished off his drink and turned to Magnus, reaching out to trail a finger along the waistband of his leather pants. "You know, you don’t have to compliment me. I’m a sure thing. Especially tonight.” 

  
Magnus gasped as Alec leaned in, scraping his teeth over his neck. "It’s easy to compliment the most stunning man I have ever seen.“ 

  
"Mmm, maybe I’ll have to put something in your mouth to get you to be quiet,” Alec whispered into Magnus’ ear, giving the lobe a brief bite. "Would you like that?“ 

  
"Fuck,” Magnus swore, reaching out to clench his hands into Alec’s shirt, running his hands up and over Alec’s arms. 

  
Alec grinned and pressed in closer to Magnus. "I’m going to take that as a yes. Because I’m going to enjoy everything tonight, and make sure that you have all the fun you could want and more.“ 

  
The promise in those words had him half hard already and Magnus knew what Alec meant. "You’ve activated your runes, haven’t you?” 

  
“Mmmhmm,” Alec purred, sucking a mark into the side of Magnus’ neck again. "Stamina, Endurance, Strength, though I didn’t need that one, but if you want me to toss you around a bit tonight, I will.“ 

  
Magnus gasped, his head falling back as Alec kissed lower on his neck, tracing the necklaces he was wearing with his tongue. " _Menace_."

  
Alec pulled back, dropping his hands to Magnus’ hips again with a wink. "Your menace, as a matter of fact,” he agreed, giving Magnus a steady tug. "Now, how about heading towards the dance floor?“

  
"I could be persuaded to do that,” Magnus agreed, tipping the rest of his martini back before snapping it to the counter, a sizable tip underneath the empty glass. "You going to join me?“ 

  
Alec tightened his hands on Magnus’ hips and pulled him in close. "I’m not letting you out of my sight tonight, I promise you that, Magnus.” 

  
Magnus swallowed hard and nodded again, turning and taking Alec’s hand, leading him towards the dance floor that was getting more crowded by the minute. The second they hit the lower floor Magnus could hear the symphony of people behind the music that was covering all of their fun they were having. 

  
“You weren’t kidding, were you?” Alec asked, his eyes catching on one couple, two young women pressed tightly against the wall, their eyes catching his. 

  
“No,” Magnus shook his head, glancing back at Alec. "Is it still all right?“ 

  
Alec chuckled and wrapped his arms around Magnus, pulling him in close to sway with him to the low beat of the music. "Shall I prove it to you?” 

  
Magnus raised a challenging eyebrow to Alec and looked at him. "Meaning what?“ 

  
Alec pulled them onto the dance floor, shifting all of his focus to Magnus, tugging him in close, wrapping his arms around his husband, pulling him in close, pressing their foreheads together. "Meaning I’ll prove it to you,” Alec whispered. 

  
Magnus groaned and let Alexander command him, slowly rocking the two of them together until they were pressed tightly from thigh to chest, grinding together in steady movements. He could feel Alec breathing hard against his ear and he shivered, tightening his hands on Alec’s back. But in addition to that, he could feel all of the eyes on them. 

  
“Everyone is looking,” Alec whispered, his eyes darting around them before focusing back on his husband. "They might not be able to tell your name, but they still know you are the most beautiful man in the room.“ 

  
"That would mean they’re looking at you, then,” Magnus gasped, shuddering when Alec moved them and suddenly there was a thigh pressed between his legs. He couldn’t help grinding down against Alec, glad that he’d decided to keep the panties on for the added sensation that was driving him crazy. 

  
“No,” Alec whispered, dragging his lips along Magnus’ cheek, keeping them close enough so the warlock could hear them. "They’re all staring at you. How beautiful you are, how much they want you, how jealous they are of me…“ he trailed his hands down, along Magnus’ thighs before yanking him into the next roll of his hips, capturing his lips in a kiss. 

  
Magnus moaned, moving his arms so he had them wrapped around Alexander’s shoulders, pulling him in close, rocking and grinding against him until his whole body was trembling in need. Like this, he could feel the eyes on him that Alec had mentioned and it was heady, all of them staring, wishing they could be wrapped up in Alec’s arms like he was. 

  
"That’s it,” Alec panted against Magnus’ lips, grinning when golden eyes blinked up at him before he kissed Magnus again. "I want to see you let go, and let me take such good care of you,“ he whispered, dropping one of his hands to his pocket, tugging the remote out, flicking it on. 

  
Magnus gasped, his head falling back. "Fuck!” he swore, glad when his curse was swept away in the sound of the music pulsing around them. He rocked against Alec frantically, especially as Alec turned up the vibration setting until he was shaking. 

  
“Look at you,” Alec whispered, cupping Magnus’ head before pulling him in for another kiss, letting his husband rock against him, desperate for more. He claimed Magnus, biting and sucking at his lips until Magnus was clinging to him and whining for more with every touch. He lowered the vibrations back down to their base setting and met the blazing gold eyes Magnus leveled him with. 

  
“Alexander, more,” Magnus demanded, keeping up the slow rolls of his hips. "I need more.“ 

  
"I’m sure you do,” Alec laughed, reaching down and grabbing Magnus’ ass, watching as the warlock groaned, shaking against him. "But I’m enjoying this a little bit too much. _Besides_. We haven’t been dancing for very long yet.“ 

  
Magnus cursed the day he had managed to convince Alexander that he liked dancing, because before his shadowhunter would have taken any excuse to leave the dance floor. "You’re teasing me.” 

  
“Oh yes,” Alec agreed. "Teasing you, at least until I pin you against the wall, and you disappear your pants because you’re so desperate for me, and you keep those pretty panties on while I fuck you right there.“ 

  
Magnus moaned, his eyes fluttering at the image Alec painted for him. He glanced behind him at the wall and saw multiple sets of eyes on them, and most of the crowd giving them a wide berth. 

  
"They can all see how much I want you,” Alec growled, running his hands down Magnus’ thighs, squeezing them, feeling the muscles tremble before sliding them back up and over that blood red silk shirt. "How you’re mine, and I’m not going to share you. They can watch, they can see you, but that’s the only piece of you they are ever allowed to have.“ 

  
Magnus sucked in a desperate breath of air, the possessive words making his magic spark over his skin as he stared up at his Alexander. "Alexander, please…” 

  
Alec hummed, letting Magnus rock against his thigh for several long, easy beats. "Please?“ he whispered. "Please what, Magnus? What do you want? Tell me, let me give you anything and everything.” 

  
Magnus whined again, dropping his head to Alec’s collarbone, feeling the possessive sweeps of Alec’s hands along his skin, setting him aflame. Abruptly, with no warning, the plug lit up with vibrations again and he keened, his head falling back as he gasped. A second later, Alec’s mouth was against his skin and Magnus couldn’t resist tangling his fingers in the messy black hair, pulling his husband closer. 

  
“Come on, beautiful,” Alec whispered, lifting his lips off of Magnus’ skin long enough to meet desperate gold eyes. "Tell me what you want. I’ll give you anything.“

  
"Alexander,” Magnus moaned, shaking, rocking his hips desperately in time with the vibrator. "Please, please, need you to fuck me.“ 

  
Alec flipped the switch for the vibrator off and felt Magnus sag into his arms. He grinned and leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Magnus’ cheek. "Why didn’t you say so in the first place?” 

  
Magnus had a quip for that, he did. But then Alec was kissing him, hard and desperate, and he was being maneuvered off the dance floor. He spared a second to hope that Alec had found a wall where they could be seen before he was being carefully pressed against the hard surface behind him. 

  
“Right here will be perfect,” Alec whispered against Magnus’ lips. "They’re all gonna see me, fucking you, making you forget anything other than my name.“ 

  
"Yes, yes,” Magnus panted, jumping and wrapping his legs around Alec’s waist, grinding against him, feeling the plug shift inside him, desperate for it already. 

  
“Hey now,” Alec said, his voice rough and demanding. "I think there’s something else I promised to do first.“ He dropped his hands to Magnus’ ass and squeezed. "Put your feet back on the floor. 

  
Magnus bit down a whine, but did as Alec asked, looking up at him. "Why?” 

  
Alec leaned in to kiss him, soft and gentle before he pressed Magnus back into the wall again. "I seem to recall saying something about shutting you up. Putting something in that mouth of yours.“ 

  
Magnus’ eyes widened and he shuddered, nodding. "Yes, fuck, please.” 

  
Alec shifted them in one quick instant, putting his own back against the wall, reaching out to comb his fingers through Magnus’ hair, giving an impatient tug. "What are you waiting for then, love? On your knees.“ 

  
The soft declaration of love, especially here, while they were desperate and being stared at by dozens of others had his blood on fire and Magnus was on his knees before he even realized it. He reached out and undid the button on Alec’s jeans, tugging them down just enough, leaning in to nuzzle his shadowhunter through his boxer briefs. 

  
” _Fuck_ ,“ Alec swore, groaning as Magnus started to mouth at him. "Don’t tease, I want your mouth, and then I’m going to pin you to the wall.” 

  
Magnus swallowed and nodded, tucking his fingers into the band of Alec’s boxers, pulling them down, baring him to the rest of the club. He shivered as Alec tugged him closer by his hair. "Ah, Alexander…“ 

  
“Come on now,” Alec growled. “Want everyone to see how pretty your mouth looks on me, especially like this.” 

  
Magnus groaned and leaned in, swallowing as much of Alexander as he could, listening to him moan loudly above him. He hummed and smirked, focusing on driving Alexander wild when he felt the plug inside him jump to life all over again. He dropped his hands to Alec’s hips and groaned, pulling back to glare up at his husband. 

  
Alec fought down a laugh at the indignant look from Magnus. “Keep giving me that look and I’ll turn it up higher. Now get back to it,” he teased, tugging Magnus in again. 

  
He debated shocking Alexander with a quick spark of magic, but it was so much easier to lean in and take all of Alec in, sucking hard enough to make his husband tremble under his touch. 

  
“Ah,” Alec gasped, tightening his fingers in Magnus’ hair, careful not to press him down, especially as Magnus started to suck him in earnest. “You’re so good at this,” he panted, letting his head fall back. “Everyone’s staring, wanting, wishing they were me, fuck, Magnus…” 

  
There was only so long Alec was willing to let Magnus stay on his knees, especially when he had a promise to keep, and as tempting and good as his mouth was, it wasn’t what he wanted. He tugged on Magnus’ hair again, this time more insistently, until his husband was looking up at him, his eyes glassy and lips red. “Come here,” he ordered. 

  
Magnus stood and groaned as he was yanked into a kiss, Alec’s hands roving over him possessively. He wrapped his arms around Alec and pressed in close, whining. “Alexander, please.” 

  
“I’ve got you,” Alec whispered, spinning Magnus around, pushing him back against the wall, leaning in to kiss him again. “Know how much I want you, beautiful?” 

  
“Alexander,” Magnus groaned and pulled him closer. “Please, fuck, _please_.” 

  
Alec laughed and grabbed Magnus by the thighs, leaning in to nuzzle his neck, panting quietly as he felt Magnus’ legs come around his waist. “Do you have any idea how much I love your thighs, beautiful?” He growled and sucked another mark into Magnus’ neck, listening to him whine. “So fucking strong, so perfect wrapped around me like this, gonna make you use them tonight.” 

  
Magnus whined, licking his lips, pulling on Alec’s clothing. “Alexander, Alec, I need…” 

  
"I know,” Alec panted, helping to get Magnus into position. "You ready to know how you’re going to do this?“ 

  
"Yes, yes, fuck,” Magnus whined, grinding himself in and against Alec’s stomach. He scrambled with this fingers against the button up Alec was wearing, ripping it open, exposing that chest to his hands. "Please, Alexander.“

  
Alec groaned and glared down at Magnus. "That was unfairly hot, and just for that, I’m going to make you do all the work.” 

  
Magnus trailed his hands up and along Alec’s arms, squeezing and digging his fingertips into them. "You’re going to…“ 

  
"I,” Alec panted, leaning in to nip at Magnus’ ear, growling low, just for him. "Am going to expect you to hold yourself, up, just like this. And then you’re going to ride me, with everyone watching you. If you’re _good_ …“ he trailed off and gave another bite to Magnus’ ear. "I might help you get off.” 

  
Magnus felt every muscle in his body clench and bit down a panting groan, staring up at Alec. "Yes, fuck, please.“ 

  
"Get rid of those pants,” Alec growled, pulling back to stare Magnus in the eyes. "Keep those panties on. I want to see you make a proper mess of them.“ 

  
Magnus swore, struggling to focus for long enough to disappear the leather on him, glad when it disappeared to Lilith knew where. Alec’s jeans on the bare skin of his thighs was almost too much and he whined, rocking forward. 

  
"Look at you, so desperate for me,” Alec panted, trailing his hands down Magnus’ back, shivering as Magnus held onto his arms even tighter. He curved his fingers over the black lace and squeezed, long and slow, before pressing two fingers against the plug still in his husband. "Get rid of this,“ he ordered. 

  
Magnus waved a hand again and banished it back to the loft, whining when he was suddenly, desperately empty. He needed Alec inside him and needed it _now_. "Alec, Alec, please…” 

  
Alec tugged down the lace just enough, wrapping a hand around his dick to get himself into position, teasing Magnus, meeting golden eyes that were staring at him desperately. "You are beautiful,“ he growled, claiming Magnus in a kiss, biting at his lower lip until the warlock was begging for him, his hips rocking down in impatient movements. "Now, come on. Take me. You want me? You’re going to take me.” 

  
Magnus rolled his hips down and felt Alec slide into him, slow and deep in one steady motion. He gasped and dug his fingers even harder into Alec’s biceps. 

  
“That’s it,” Alec whispered. "That’s it, beautiful, fuck, can’t wait to watch you ride me, all of the people here looking at how amazing you are, but you’re mine, all mine, _only_ mine.“ 

  
"Yes, yes,” Magnus promised, rocking his hips, grinding against Alec’s abdomen. 

  
Alec wrapped an arm around Magnus’ waist, keeping him steady, licking his lips, moving his other hand to carefully wrap around Magnus’ erection straining the lace panties, giving him barely any friction. "Well,“ he panted, meeting Magnus’ eyes. "Get to work.” 

  
Magnus swore again, in every language that he could think of, lifting himself just enough to press into Alec’s hand before he slammed back down, letting himself be filled. Like this, the stimulation was barely enough and so good all at once. Hot eyes were on them and he wasn’t imagining the moans all around. 

  
“So beautiful,” Alec panted, watching as Magnus started to ride him in earnest, chasing the friction of his hand, and the cock inside him. "Fuck, Magnus, you’re gorgeous, that’s it, take what you want, make them stare, make all of them know how lucky I am.“ 

  
Magnus bit down on his lip, whining as he ground down against Alec, finding an angle that had him gasping, Alec’s arm tightening around him. It was easy to chase it, like this, with Alec supporting him just enough so he could take whatever he wanted. "Alexander…” 

  
Alec gave Magnus’ cock a slow squeeze through the panties, teasing his thumb across the tip. "That’s it,“ he whispered. "Take me, Magnus. Let me watch you lose it, right here, for me.” 

  
Magnus shuddered and felt his magic start to dance over his skin, jumping from him to Alexander and back again. His thighs were starting to burn, but it was just one more sensation that was almost too much, overwhelming him, consuming him as he chased that end. 

  
“Yes,” Alec whispered, watching as Magnus started to move frantically, his thighs tightening around his hips almost to the point of pain. He was reminded of just how strong Magnus was and had no doubt they would both be bruised in delicious ways tomorrow. "That’s it. Come on, beautiful. You’re almost there. Let me see you.“ 

  
Magnus opened his eyes and stared at Alexander, losing himself in the hazel eyes that hadn’t looked away from him since all of this had started and shouted, his head falling back against the wall as he came, rocking into Alec’s hand once more as his magic exploded out of him in a wave, wrapping around Alec and moving them in an instant as he felt Alec shuddering out his own orgasm under him. 

  
Alec barely managed to catch the both of them when Magnus suddenly transported them back to the loft, and into their bedroom, his head swimming with the orgasm that had almost caught him by surprise. Magnus was whining and still rocking gently against him, riding out the aftershocks and Alec nuzzled his hair, smiling against his skin. 

  
"You’re perfect,” Alec whispered, tightening his arm around Magnus, taking more of his weight, moving his hand to rub gently along Magnus’ thighs. "You were so perfect, love. I’m going to take care of you.“

  
Magnus closed his eyes and let his head rest against Alec’s neck, shifting his arms around his shoulders before he nodded tiredly. "Okay.” 

  
Alec smiled and carefully pulled out of Magnus, hugging him close at the small whimper before he brought him to the bed. "Wait right there, I’m going to clean us both up,“ he whispered. 

  
It took a few minutes, but he had them both wiped clean and Magnus nursing a bottle of water before he climbed into bed. He reached down and carefully started to massage Magnus’ thighs, easing their trembling. "You okay?”

  
Magnus hummed, opening one eye to stare at Alexander. "You really need to ask?“ 

  
Alec moved to Magnus’ other thigh, making sure that he’d eased the muscles as much as he could before he stretched out next to Magnus. "Well, I think that we both got a little bit carried away. In a good way.” 

  
Magnus grinned and stretched out against the blankets. "I am going to be feeling that for a week, and it’s perfect.“ 

  
Alec flushed and reached out to comb his fingers through Magnus’ hair. "Want me to take your makeup off?” 

  
Magnus flicked a lazy finger and shook his head, cuddling in closer to Alec. "Nope. I want you to not move.“ 

  
Alec took the empty bottle of water from Magnus and put it on the bedside table, tugging Magnus into his arms properly, kissing the top of his head. "I can do that,” he whispered. "Thank you for an amazing night.“ 

  
"Pretty sure,” Magnus mumbled around a yawn. "I’m supposed to be saying that to you.“ 

  
Alec chuckled and rubbed up and down Magnus’ back gently. "It goes both ways, Magnus.” He let them both doze for a few minutes, but an idea was still tickling at the back of his mind. "We’ll need to go back.“ 

  
Magnus cracked one eye open and stared at Alexander. "Oh?” he asked, keeping his voice carefully neutral. 

  
“Mmmmhmmm. I definitely want my turn against the wall,” Alec said with a yawn. "And of course, I wouldn’t mind a repeat of tonight. Especially that bit with the shirt. I was a tad distracted, but that was really… _really_ good.“ 

  
Contentment settled deeper into his chest and Magnus grinned, pressing a kiss to Alec’s chest. "I’ll rip your shirts off you any time you want.” 

  
Alec gave a sleepy chuckle. "So that’s how you’re going to get me to buy a new wardrobe, huh?“ 

  
Magnus paused. Considered that and smiled. " _Maybe_."

  
Alec yawned again and closed his eyes. "Sounds good.” He smiled. "I love you, Magnus.“ 

  
"I love you too, Alexander,” Magnus responded, listening to the sound of Alec’s soft snores only a minute later, grinning. He let himself relax, sagging into the perfection of the moment. They would have to return to The Heat very soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Additional Author's Note: I really want to encourage people to play like "find the Oberon" in my fics - he keeps popping up and I forgot I wrote him into so many places! 
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
